heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Athos (BBC)
}}Aramis is one of the titular four protagonists of the BBC series, The Musketeers. Athos is portrayed by Tom Burke and first appears in "Friends and Enemies." Background Athos was the Comte de la Fère. He fell in love with Milady De Winter who took on the name Anne. They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed his younger brother, Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, layback pwersonality that some people would dismiss as rude. However, that is just Athos. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including d'Artagnan when he first knew him and several other women. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones. He is also a cool-headed person and a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of d'Artagnan's. Athos was also an inspirational mentor, teaching d'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart and also being protective of their youngest member and also protective of his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War, Comte de Rochefort Physical appearance Athos was an attractive man, with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing. The Musketeers Series 1 Athos first appeared in the pilot episode, "Friends and Enemies," suffering from a hangover and went to a tavern that Porthos was playing cards at with the Red Guard Dujon . A fight ensues between the two oh, and Athos knocks the guard out before he can do any more damage to Porthos. However, Athos realizes Aramis is not among them and asks where Aramis is. However, Athos quickly realizes that he is with his mistress, Adelle. They catch Aramis escaping through her window . As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are summoned by their captain, Treville who tells them to investigate the disappearance of Musketeer Cornet, who was delivering something important that Athos and the others don't know about. The trio find out that corner never made it to his destination and go to report it to Treville. However, they are interrupted when a young man enters the Musketeers Garrison, accusing Athos of killing his father. The two men duel each other, but Athos fights in a way that won't harm the younger man. Athos easily overpowers d'Artagnan and tells him to cease the fight, and says he never killed d'Artagnan's father and refuses to fight him any longer. However, D'Artagnan continues fighting Athos, Aramis and Porthos until Constance intervenes. Athos tells her they weren't going to kill d'Artagnan. After the small Battle, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells d'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louie. Luckily, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent. As he leaves to get his cuffs off, Athos silently thanks D'Artagnan for proving his innocence. they welcomed him into their team in the Musketeers until he can get his commission from the King. At the end, Athos and the other musketeers retreat to the tavern, where Athos drinks until he gets drunk, thinking back at his wife, Anne, unaware she is still alive. Family *Unborn child (with Sylvie) *Sylvie (lover) *Milady de Winter (former wife) *Thomas (brother) Relationships Gallery Trivia * In the book, d'Artagnan accidentally offends Athos and the other Musketeers and challenges each of them to a duel. In the show, d'Artagnan challenges Athos to a duel because he believed Athos was responsible for killing his father. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Titular Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:The Three Musketeers characters